Tales of the Krew
by Pepperrmintos
Summary: Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami's adventures together as team avatar. A collection of several seperate short stories. (In Progress)
1. A sudden change in plans

**SECOND STORY :D but this time I think it'll be kind of a set of stories that I may or may not endlessly update. Hence the title.**

I don't own anything Korra related and such.

Another day off for the Avatar. Another day to do absolutely nothing but rot to death in her bed. She had already completed her airbending training and was now a Fully Realized Avatar. She stared at the ceiling, wondering if the rest of her days will be like this. Just lazing around, until another mega villain threatens to consume the universe.

And it was only the morning. She had not even gotten through 15% of her day and she was already feeling so miserable. She heaves out a sigh, as dust dance in the strobes of light that peek through her window

Suddenly, she wakes up, her eyes glinting with glee.

An idea.

She quickly runs out of the room and began to search for Mako, Bolin and Asami on Air Temple Island. Her search is soon proving to be futile, so decides to take it a step further. Running to the center of the island, with the power of airbending, she announces their names.

"Mako! Bolin! Asami! Come to the center of the island NOW!" Her last word being so powerful it knocked out all the leaves out of the trees nearby.

Asami came running there first, panting. "Korra is this something urgent? What happened?"

"Don't worry Asami. I'll say as soon as the others get here."

Mako arrived minutes later, rubbing his head with a towel. "Is this something important Korra?"

"be revealed soon!" Korra answers, with a huge grin on her face.

Mako and Asami both shared a quizzical look with each other.

Bolin arrives after another few minutes, looking extremely groggy. It was extremely evident that he had just woken up. "Wh-," he yawns, with his mouth opening comically in an "O" shape, "What did you call us for Korra?" His eyelids were drooping; it looked like a gust of wind could knock him over anytime. Even Ikki could have prodded him a little bit and he would have fallen over.

"Okay everyone's here! Now then, I shall make the announcement. AHEM," Korra clears her throat rather dramatically, "Guys, I have this awesome idea for us to do! Drumroll please…"

Silence surrounded them.

"….we should go bowling!"

Somewhere in the distance, a sad trombone sounds.

"Korra please tell me that you're not serious…" Mako puts his hand to his forehead, already shaking his head in disdain.

"What? Of course not! I'm being very serious here! C'mon it'll be fun! Do you guys even know what bowling is?" Korra questioned them. "It's this game wher-"

"Where you roll a ball towards 10 pins. Your aim is to get all 10 pins down! It's not as easy as it sounds, you know. Let's give it try!" Asami interjected. She was feeling excited about it, more excited than Korra originally imagined. "I used to win bowling competitions all the time a few years ago. I'm sure it'll be fun."

Mako and Bolin looked at each other, both unconvinced.

"Besides, what can we do here for fun anyways?"

No one replied.

"I guess that settles it! Bowling it is! Let's go right now!" said Korra. Clearly, she was very excited by the prospect of avoiding boredom on the island. Asami leaves to get to her Satomobile.

"But I haven't even eaten my brea-"

"We can grab something over there. Now come on, we have no time to lose!" Korra grabs Bolin and Mako and leads them to the Satomobile.

In about 15 minutes they reach the bowling center. It had a gigantic, rusty sign proclaiming that it was "the happening bowling place".

It was nearly empty, save for themselves and the staff.

"Wow," remarked Bolin, "this place looks spic and span!"

True enough, the floors were so clean that the Krew could see their reflections in it. The bowling balls and alleys themselves were no dirtier. They too shone with a pristine, glowing sheen. After grabbing their bowling shoes, they proceeded to one of the lanes.

"Korra you should have the honours of going first!" Asami suggested.

"Well alright then, I'll give it my best shot." Korra grabs the bowling ball. She approaches the lane, feeling a bit nervous about her attempt. _I might as well do it any way, _she thought. She brings her arm back and swings it forth, letting go of the ball mid-air.

It rolls to the side gutter. Silence awkwardly fills the room.

_Amazing first try Korra. Simply amazing. _Slightly frustrated, Korra quickly grabs another ball and swings it forward. This time however, it manages to stay perfectly on the center of the lane. _C'mon ball you can do this!_

The ball strikes all 10 pins. Korra fist pumps the air in triumph and gives a loud whoop. _That wasn't too hard._

Mako was up next. Taking a deep breath, Mako brings the ball to his chest, swings its back and it releases it while it swings forward. He manages 4, following which he manages another 4.

_Not bad city boy, not bad at all indeed, _thought Korra.

"Guys I'll head to the toilet for a bit. Don't carry on without me!" Mako said as he proceeded to the washroom.

"Sure let's all wait for King Mako to grace us once again with his divine presence," muttered Korra.

Moments after Mako disappears from sight, a scream is heard, followed by a thud.

"Mako?" Korra shouts. No response. She immediately runs to the area where Mako headed towards, only to be greeted by the sight of two Equalists carrying a black body bag. It was zipped almost all the way, except for the part where the head was, through which Korra saw Mako. Seeing that their evasion was urgent, they throw two smoke grenades before making their escape.

Asami and Bolin come running behind her. "What happened? Did something happened to Mako?" Bolin asked.

"Two equalists just kidnapped Mako… how can this happen?" She kicks the side of the wall in anger, leaving a gaping hole. "I thought all the Equalists had been wiped out…but more importantly, why go for Mako? What makes him so special?" Korra sinks to the ground, holding her hands in her forehead. _Why him? Why not me?_

"Korra, I think we can find the answers to those questions later. Right now, our primary objective is to find Mako. But first we need to look for clues," said Asami.

"Yea, you're right." Korra got up on her feet, and began to scan the vicinity for anything that the Equalists might have left behind. A black metal shell catches her eye. "Hey guys," Korra called out to Bolin and Asami, "Come here and take a look. This was the shell of one of their grenades that exploded just now. Naga might be able to track its scent. It's not much, but it's probably our best lead right now." The two agreed. All three of them then proceeded outside, where they decided to head back to Air Temple Island to get Naga.

Climbing on top of the polar bear dog, the three of them knew that they were going to undertake a dangerous journey.

**Pretty shitty ending I know. Again working at 2 AM in the morning for the fear of my parents finding me typing a fanfic. Something they would certainly not approve. All reviews are appreciated!**

Let me know if you want me to continue. Constructive criticism is also always appreciated so just say it. Don't hide it in your hearts SPEAK UP! I will try to develop the characters as much as I can as they undertake this journey together (I mean what good is a story without any damn character development?) And as always, thanks for reading ;)


	2. Laughing gas

**It's the second chapter. Brilliant. *pulls out poppers***

**Anything Korra or Korra related belongs to Bryke. I don't own anything.**

The journey was silent for most of the way. Korra was trying very hard to form a plan inside of her head. _Okay, first things first: Mako needs to be rescued. He might be unconscious, the Equalists might have beaten him to death- _she shakes her head – _okay Korra you've got to concentrate. Naga's here, so she can carry Mako in any case. Good._ She lets out a sigh. _Mako, I really hope they haven't done anything bad to you yet…_

They were slowly heading towards more and more remote parts of Republic City. The streets were becoming emptier, the surroundings more and more worn away. People gave them odd stares as they passed by these areas. Buildings on either side were already crumbling. Soon they reach a part of the city where it was completely deserted. They then travel through a tunnel, where it opens up to two tunnels. Here Naga suddenly stops and shakes her head.

"Why did Naga stop? Is she tired?" Bolin asks, perplexed.

"No, it's because the scent has faded away here already. Looks like we're going to split up." Korra replied, feeling rather apprehensive about it. She didn't like the idea of potentially losing more of her teammates. _This is all my fault. If only I had just kept my mouth shut, we wouldn't be in this mess. If I hadn't suggested that stupid idea of mine, Mako would have been safe. _She ponders for a moment.

"You guys enter right tunnel while Naga and I go the other way. Don't worry," Korra stops Asami from objecting to the idea, "I'll be safe. I've got Naga after all. She'll take care of me. Besides, we can find Mako faster this way. If you guys reach a dead end, trace your steps back and head towards where I went. Vice versa. Is that alright with you guys?"

"Yeap. Korra," Asami puts her hand on Korra's shoulder, "Remember to be careful."

"I will."

"Don't worry Korra! We'll find him," assured Bolin.

Korra could only give a slight smile as they head towards their respective tunnels.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Asami and Bolin's tunnel stank of a rotting stench. Rats were crawling up the sides of the tunnel. Fouls substances oozed from the ceiling. "Eew," Asami winced as she accidentally squashed a cockroach, "I can't imagine anyone living here. I would rather die than spend a day living here." She pinched her nose as a wind blew a wave of stench towards them.

"I'm really worried about Mako. But what have Equalists got to do with him?" Bolin scratches his head.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure he can handle himself. After all, isn't he Mako? The brother who took care of you for so many years," reassured Asami. She put her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. "He can do it."

"Thanks Asami. I really appreciate it," Bolin said as he reciprocated the smile.

Something struck Bolin's mind.

_A wind?_ _What the hell?_

"Wait, Asami," Bolin grabbed Asami's shoulder. "Did you feel wind pass through here just now?"

"Yea…."

"Why's there wind here? Do winds enter through tunnels that are UNDERGROUND? This tunnel also seems to be sloping downwards as well, so it couldn't have entered from above…"

"Something might be causing it way up in front. Something man made perhaps," added Asami. "Well, let's get to it then!"

The two immediately began to quicken their pace, eager to find out the source of this mystery wind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Korra's area was much cleaner, but it was extremely dark as well. She lit a fire in her hand as she cautiously travelled through the darkness. Her thoughts mostly centered on Mako, and her own carelessness.

_I really want to kill myself now. I should have reacted faster! Should've knocked their skulls together so fast they didn't know what hit them. Mako, I hope you're alright. Now where are these bastards…_

After about 15 minutes of walking, the tunnel turns left, and turns right. Some light could be seen at the end of the tunnel, a few hundred metres in front of her. "Okay Naga, now's the time to be silent," whispered Korra to the polar bear dog, extinguishing the flame in her hand. Both their footsteps became undetectable to the ear. Both of their bodies low to the ground, they moved stealthily as one.

As they got closer, voices got into earshot of Korra.

"Wow, that kid really resisted all of their tests on him. One stubborn fella," remarked one voice.

"I don't think the Avatar would be too happy about this though. You've seen how she kicked Amon's ass," said another voice, "Should've been more careful about the way we captured him."

"Yea… she might be on our heels right now as it is."

Trying to make some meaning out of it, she approached closer. She could see that the tunnel had led to a room. Mako was not in there. There were many doors in the room however. The room was mainly made of metal. She also noticed that the guards were not wearing Equalist uniforms but instead, a simple maroon top and bottom and a cap in the same hue. _Interesting, _Korra pondered. Crouching in the shadows, she snuck up to one of them and knocked him out.

"Hey! What the he-"

"One more word and I'll kill him! Now, where are you keeping Mako?" There was a threatening tone to Korra's voice, but one could hear the slightest hint of desperation in it as well.

"I- um-"

"Better speak up fast asshole, he doesn't have that long to live." Korra approaches the guard, holding a very large flame to his face. Sweat began to pour down his face.

"Okay okay! He's in the third d-d-door to the left," stammers the guard.

"He better be," pressurized Korra. She then encased the both of them in stone, only leaving their heads hanging. "Naga, take care of them."

Naga growled menacingly at the guards, her white fangs showing. The conscious guard merely whimpered.

Korra immediately kicks open the designated door. Indeed Mako was there. He was in a chair, but he was laughing a lot.

"Huh?" Korra scratches her head, feeling extremely confused.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Asami and Bolin reach the opening, only to find an empty room, with a door. The room was very similar to that of the room that Korra found. They found the source of the wind: A large fan dominated nearly the entire room, but it was switched off.

"Why would anyone keep a gigantic fan in a room?" Asami wondered aloud.

"I dunno, maybe to blow enemies away," Bolin speculated.

"I don't think a fan this size would be able to do that however," thought Asami.

They proceeded inside the room, where there was another empty room. However, this time, there were three doors. Sound seemed to be coming from the right door. "Let's head into that door." Bolin opened the right door, where there was yet another empty room with one door. They open the room, where there was yet another empty room with yet another door. "When the hell is this going to end?!" Bolin exclaimed. Opening the door, the both of them found Korra standing on the opposite side of the maroon room. She looked extremely confused, as Mako sat in a chair, laughing away.

"What's going on?" asked Bolin.

"What are you laughing about Mako?" Asami was as perplexed as Korra.

"No, you guys-" Mako burst into another round of laughter, "Someone gave me some laughing gas and now I can't stop laughing!" He burst into another guffaw as tears started rolling down his face. "The man-" he lets a big whoop of laughter, "tried some experiments on me, but they weren't harmful."

"Speak of the devil," a deep voice said behind Korra. She turned behind, only to meet a dark looming figure. "Welcome Avatar, to my laboratory."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
OH SNAP guess I'll end it here HEH. If you like the story so far remember to give it a fav! It really helps a lot. Reviews are as always appreciated. I know the story isn't going that well but hey just criticize!I'll probably add the next chapter tomorrow or the following day. SIT TIGHT!**

And as always, thanks for reading ;)


	3. Deception

TOTK Ch 3

**This chapter's going to be a short one.**

"Wh-who are you?" said Korra.

"I, my dear friend, am Dr. Rellik. What I had in mind for your friend was for him to one of my loyal puppets. We have been spying on him for months. We've seen how capable he was as a detective, how his bending skills were unlike anyone we've seen. He is only beaten by you, my dear Avatar. So far, he has resisted all of our tests to brainwash him. Remarkable indeed. He will be invaluable once he has been indoctrinated with our goals for him."

"You see my dear, my plan is to-"

Korra punched him so hard, a few teeth went flying across the room. "Bolin! Asami! Lock the doors!" she yelled. Both of them went to bolt the doors shut. "Also can one of you knock Mako out cold? His laughter is really starting to get to me."

"Sorry bro, it's only for a while," said Bolin, as his fist came into contact with Mako's face, rendering him unconscious.

Korra grabbed the doctor and slammed him against the wall hard. "Speak fast or you won't have long to live," she snarled.

"Okay! Sheesh, I wasn't doing anything harmful," he said. "All I wanted for Mako was for him to join my circus."

"Circus?!"

"Yes! It was an ingenious plan on my part. Republic city has a lack of entertainment right now, so what better opportunity to capitalize on this by unleashing a circus? Everybody would be starved of entertainment by now, seeing how most of the city was damaged by Vaatu's attacks, including the pro bending arena, which left no entertainment options left. This circus would have run for a few days only."

"My associates and I found this place while searching for a place to hide a few weeks ago. It is a perfect place to hide away, as you virtually can't find this place – unless you have some sort of special methods to track us," he said.

"Well, I do have Naga," muttered Korra. "But that doesn't explain how your men were Equalists!"

"Equalists? No, no such of that nonsense. We merely happened to stumble across some sets of their uniform and gear. We figured the gear would be very helpful in capturing Mako; the Equalist uniforms wouldn't give away our identity that easily, and the smoke bombs would help in covering our tracks."

"So… do you still want Mako?" asked Korra.

"Well, by the way you're holding me I guess I don't have a choice do I? It doesn't even seem that Mako would want to anyways," said Dr. Rellik, letting out a heavy sigh. "He went through all the brainwashing tests without getting affected at all! Well I suppose my project ends here."

"Wait! I'll join your circus!"

"You'll join?" said Dr Rellik, as he turn to Bolin.

"Yes! It has been one of my childhood dreams to become part of a circus! When I was little, my brother brought me to a circus that was in town for a few nights. The way that the acrobats moved in the air and how the circus people could perform cool things… it was amazing."

"Just give me a moment." Dr Rellik circled Bolin, his eyes surveying his entire body. "Yes... you do have the physique necessary for an acrobat. Your body is well built, and strong… I might be able to let you join this circus, but on one condition."

"What is it?" Bolin was jumping up and down like an overly-excited puppy.

"You will have to wear make-up."

"Count me in!" said Bolin, his eyes glinting with glee.

Suddenly, Dr Rellik's facial expressions changed; his face grew dark. With a fluid motion he bended the metal around the Krew and restrained them. "You think I was serious? Which imbecile would ever open a circus now? I have much more grand plans in store for you lot." He bended the doors open. "Guards! Throw this wretched lot in our prison." As the Krew tried to break free of their restrains, guards entered the room, and knocked everyone out cold.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"God, what just happened?" Wincing, Korra rubbed her head and tried to make out her surroundings. She was in a dark, metal cell alone. Suddenly, she hears screaming in a cell beside her. A sound of whip could be heard later. Korra then realized it was the screaming of Bolin.

****

Sorry guys for the short chapter! I'll promise there'll be a new one 12 hrs later. :D  
And as always, thanks for reading!


	4. True colours

TOTK 4 (RATED M)

**Some dark themes are included here. I guess.**

This one shall be good(I HOPE). I'm trying to develop the story, but as far as I see, it's not going well. That's my opinion though. Give me your thoughts at the end of the chapter by reviewing! It'll help me a lot

****  
"Bolin!" Korra screamed. _Goddamnit what do I do? Shit, shit, shit. _Korra looked around the cell, trying to find a weak spot. _The cell is made out of metal. It's a longshot, but I can try melting a portion of this door. _Inhaling deeply, she exhaled and activated her Avatar state consciously. Ejecting a hot, blue flame out of her two fingers, she slowly melted a small opening at where the door handle was located. She could hear guards coming. She quickly cooled the small area by airbending a small but quick stream of air towards it. She then sat in one corner of the cell. When the guards had passed, she quickly resumed firebending the small area until it had completely melted, leaving the door unlocked. Quietly, she snuck out and peeped in the cell beside hers.

No one was there.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_  
Where am I? _thought Asami. Unlike Korra, she was not in a cell. However, she was in a bedroom. She was lying on a red, velvet bed. Looking around, she saw that a man was sitting in a chair opposite of the room.

"Ah, finally, you've woken up. Unlike the others, I have a special task to be requested of you. Are you still a virgin?" asked Dr. Rellik.

"Y-yes," replied Asami.

"Good. Do you want to know why I had Mako captured?" he stood up and started pacing around his chair. "It wasn't to use Mako; no, Mako wasn't needed at all. All those tests were carried out to lay a false plot trail so as to lure Korra into thinking that all of this wasn't serious. However, I did not think that I would find someone more beautiful than her. When I was young, my mother brought me to a carnival. It was very crowded, and people were squeezed with each other. Soon, I got lost from my mother. I managed to escape the crowd and headed towards an alley. There, someone hit me on the head with a metal trash can cover. That someone turned out to be a teenage girl. She had an apparent fetish for small boys. Well, I assume you're smart enough to know what happened. " He clenched his fist.

He grabbed his chair and smashed it on the floor, reducing it to splinters and wood planks. "And I'm about to do the very same to you! This was my plan: to rape young girls like yourself and the Avatar. Because I want girls all around the globe to realize the pain I go through! I want people to realize that as many women and men rape children. I'll start with you, then I'll do the same Korra. I'll make a statement to all you-you _fuckers-_for taking away my sanity!" He then grabbed hold of Asami and ripped off her top. Feeling exposed, she threw her arms over her chest.

Wagging his finger, Rellik hysterically laughed and ripped Asami's arms away. He then aggressively pushed her onto the bed, and started to kiss her, albeit rather sloppily. While restraining her with his hands, he licked Asami's neck. She screamed at the top of her lungs, trying to get him off of her. He then knocked her head against the wall, leaving her unconscious.

"Argh!" Bolin winced as the whip lashed across his back. His back had gotten so used to the pain that the pain was fading away, a sign that his back was getting numb. _Not good,_ thought Bolin. _I've got to do something! Think Bolin, think. _He closes his eyes for a while.

"Joining a circus? Hah! What a joke. I'm going to squash the life out of you. After this, I'll whip your other male friend as well!" snarled the torturer, as the whip came down on Bolin.

Bolin surveyed his wrists. _I might be able to break this chain. I'll have to use all my strength though. Do I even have any strength left?_ Bolin lets out an inward sigh._ What am I going to do… I'll guess I'll just scream. Perhaps after sometime, someone will hear my horrendous screaming and come running to my rescue. _Bolin then started screaming.

"LET ME OUT! I'm having hallucinations and I- Oh GOD WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!?" Mako screamed. He banged the metal door furiously, and retreated to a corner of his cell, whimpering loudly.

"Oh for Spirits' sake shut the hell up already!" A guard opened the door of Mako's cell, intending to give Mako the whacking of his life. Without warning, Mako grabbed the head of the guard and slammed it hard against the cell. Smirking, Mako grabbed the baton of the guard and exited his cell. Just then, he heard Bolin's wail. _That's gotta be Bolin! _thought Mako as he began running in the direction of the wail.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Korra runs down a hallway. Just as she was about to turn right, a wail was heard from the other side. "Bolin!" she cried, and started sprinting down the left hallway. As she reached a four-way junction, someone came crashing into her.

Mako landed right on top of Korra. Their noses were mere inches apart, as Korra felt Mako's hot breath on her face. Without thinking, Korra kisses Mako. The wail of Bolin jolts Korra back into reality. _WHAT ARE YOU DOING KORRA YOU ALREADY BROKE UP WITH HIM! _screams her breaks away, blushing furiously. Both of them stand up, not looking at each other.

"Mako-"

"It's okay Korra. Right now we need to find Bolin," Mako said. Korra nodded in agreement, albeit blushing a little bit. They both ran towards the sound of the wails.

As Mako ran, he could not help but feel his heart swelling with warmth.

Bolin was nearing unconsciousness as he got whipped again and again. _My angel …where are you…I need you now, like desperately._

Suddenly, Bolin hears voices outside his cell.

"1…2…3!" The metal door of his cell was kicked open. Korra immediately ran inside and grabbed hold of the torturer. Mako gave him the ol' one two and the torturer fell. Mako untied Bolin as Korra healed him as much as she could.

"Bolin, do you think you can carry on?" asked Korra.

"Ugh, yeah." Bolin stood up and straightened himself out. "I'm ready. Let's go find Asami!"

Just then, they heard a high-pitched scream that was cut-off midway.

"Let's hurry!"

Asami was slowly getting undressed by the doctor, leaving her only in her undergarments. Rellik was getting undressed himself. The look of greed could be seen on his face. He himself looked sexually depraved. His face was drenched in sweat as he built up his climax by touching parts of Asami.

He was interrupted, however.

"Knock, knock, asshole." Korra kicked the door open and airbent him through the wall behind him. Mako quickly wrapped Asami in the bed sheets and carried her in his arms. Bolin noticed how Asami's face was very tired. She had lost all her healthy glow, and looked paler than ever.

Korra grabbed Rellik and slammed him hard against the wall. "Just what the hell did you do to my friend? Better speak if not I'll burn your face into ashes!"

"And why should I? It's not like I had any chance to live anyway. Kill me, and end my wretched life. By the way, here's a hint: her virginity might be gone."

Korra's eyes started to glow. Her face had taken on a very angry expression. Huge fires started to surround her in a circle. As she maintained her grasp on Rellik, she used the other hand to create a whit-hot flame in her hand. Her teeth were baring, and her hands were literally shaking from anger. For once, there was actual, pure fear in Rellik's eyes.

"Korra!" Handing Asami to Bolin, Mako grabbed Korra's hand. "No," he whispered. "You have to stop." Slowly, Korra exited the Avatar state as Mako held her.

After a moment of silence, Bolin spoke up. "Let's go home and put this son of a bitch in jail where he can rot for eternity."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*2 weeks later*

Mako was walking along the streets of Republic City one day when his eye caught something from a newspaper stand. He grabbed a newspaper which screamed the headlines: **Rellik sentenced to 10 years in jail for kidnapping and attempted sexual assault.**

_Well, that's a relief. I better go tell Asami about this,_ thought Mako.

When the rest of the Krew heard about it, Korra and Bolin gave loud whoops of celebration. Asami smiled weakly. Asami was showing signs of improvement, but she still had a long way to go.

"Well, I've learnt one very important lesson from this guys," said Korra. "Never go bowling again!"

They all laughed in unison. All was well.

**And that my friends, is the end of the first story. Thank you to all those who read all four chapters I really appreciate the views a lot! :D Review, fav and follow the story if you want to **

**AND AS ALWAYS, THANKS FOR READING ;)**


End file.
